The prior art is replete with tandem stroller constructions and the like used to transport more than one child as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,235,279; 2,993,702; 2,857,953; and 2,789,733.
While all of the aforementioned tandem infant strollers are more than adequate for their intended purpose and function they have limited utility, except for parents of twins.
As a practical matter, while most young couples do not have twins, they usually have children close enough in age as to be the equivalent of twins particularly from a care, feeding, and logistical standpoint.
In as much as it is virtually impossible to either guarantee or accurately predict the time intervals between pregnancies, the prior art tandem strollers have found limited acceptance by the purchasing public, even though hindsight causes many parents to wish they had the foresight to purchase such a device.
Unfortunately, when the need for a tandem stroller arrives, it usually occurs after the parents have already purchased a single infant stroller, and the economics of the situation cannot justify the expense for the time interval of actual usage envisioned.
Given this all too common situation a solution to this problem was sought; wherein an existing single stroller construction could be modified or adapted to accommodate more than one child. The end result of this search produced the subject matter of this invention, wherein two distinct commercially available infant carriers were combined in a new, unique, and novel manner; and, one of the carriers was modified so as to enhance this novel cooperation of elements, so that they functioned as a single unit.